First Impressions
by Zoroastrian17
Summary: The Nemeton is becoming more of a problem then first predicted. Hoping to control the "supernatural beacon", Argent calls out for help. What he gets is not what he expects.
1. First Impressions

**Supernatural © CW/Kripke**

 **Teen Wolf © MTV**

 **||•||**

 **1: First Impressions**

 **||•||**

"I don't know, the past week I've been feeling something. Like, like a darkness came into town, something old and evil."

Stiles looked at his friend as they stalked through the woods. Lydia was beside them, her eyes slightly wild, darting around at any sound that wasn't the group's footsteps. Chris and Allison behind the three of them, weapons at the ready. A month had passed since the darack's ritual killing spree, and since the Nemeton had been rejuvenated, monsters had begun to pop up more often. Not even two days before their trek, what Chris had called a rakshasa, had come into town. It had killed a young couple in their bed, leaving their five year old daughter without her parents. If Chris hadn't called one of his better equipped contacts for help, the pack wouldn't have been able to save the family targeted next.

Now they were on their way to the ancient tree stump, hoping to find a way to dampen the beacon that was drawing all the creepy crawlies out of their holes. It didn't help that at the beginning of the day, Lydia had a nervous breakdown, muttering about brimstone and drawing what could only come from the world's scariest horror movies. When asked what it was, all she could say was one world.

" _ **Hell."**_

Argent nearly had all the color drain from his face, then he was once again called up his contact, who said that two of his own associates would meet the hunter at the Nemeton. How the associates would find the stump was beyond him, but the contact had always been a reliable source.

They were a good half mile from the tree, when Scott suddenly shot out his arm, stopping everyone. Stiles looked over, glowing red eyes scanned the tree line as his hand came up to his ear.

"Do you guys hear that?"

Allison adjusted her grip on her crossbow as she closed her eyes, straining her hearing. Nothing.

"I don't hear anything."

Scott turned to look at everyone, confusion plastered on his face.

"Exactly."

"The hell," Stiles stepped forward. "There should be birds, the buzz of insects."

Before anyone could speak, a scream rippled through the air. Energy passed through the trees, the darkness could be felt against their skin. Hot and oppressive. Like someone was constantly breathing against them. Scott immediately wolfed out as another energy wave passed through the air, a few trees around them groaning against the assault.

The young Alpha didn't even think twice as he sprinted off, the sounds of his pack call for him to slow down and wait. His senses attacked by the sudden rush of ozone mixed with the smell of something dead.

When he was close enough to the Nemeton, he let a roar ripped from his throat. Whatever it was, was attacking a woman. Blood was smeared on the stump, it's own jacket (trench coat?) had crimson tears in it. It's fingers were stained red as it bit into the woman, inciting another scream.

When the thing didn't respond to him announcing himself, he began to storm forward, only to stop short when the woman called out.

"Come on, split this damn stump angel! Make me do more then scream! Make me beg for it!"

Well, this was awkward.

He had shifted out and quickly turned around as the others finally caught up, and before he could keep them away, Stiles charged.

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

He didn't get very far. Stiles skidded to a stop, bat held above his head as he stared down at the two, face quickly growing red as they stared back. Eyes black as pitch and blue as the sky stared back, both surprised at the sudden interruption. The latter's face morphing into pure horror at the small group that was gaping at them.

"We can explain."


	2. Not Awkward at All

**Supernatural © CW/Kripke**

 **Teen Wolf © MTV**

 **Original Characters © Me/Zoroastrian17**

 **||•||**

 **2: Not Awkward at All**

 **||•||**

Castiel straightened his tie before picking his trench coat off of the stump. His face was passive, completely blank as he turned to Meg. She was pulling on her own leather jacket, fixing her hair and adjusting her necklace. When her eyes caught his, the mask he wore fell instantly at her smug face. He messed up. His shoulders sagged and he brought a hand up to cover his reddening face.

"This is embarrassing," he muttered. He didn't need to look through his fingers to know that the demon was even more pleased now that he admitted this.

"I don't know; it was kind of exhilarating." she mused as she began to walk off in the direction of the new group.

"You can't be serious, they caught us. Children no less, we have more than likely scarred them, for life!"

Meg merely shrugged, "Hey, they gotta learn some way. Why not a millennia old demon and angel."

The seraph's lip curled as he followed, the same conceited look on her face when she peered up at him. "You are impossible; do you realize that? I mean, I could understand you acting this way if it was the Winchesters." He paused. "In fact you have acted this way, especially after that time in the impala."

"That was fun." Castiel sighed at the interruption and continued.

"Dean would have stabbed both of us with an angel blade if we had not been in such a compromising position."

Castiel gazed ahead, the little group standing quietly by a cluster of trees. "That should not have happened."

Meg threw her head back in exasperation and groaned. 'Satan give me strength,' she thought. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this.' Crossing her arms, they made it to the others. The one that smelled like a dirty mutt elbowed the one that smelled like corn chips. When everyone turned to look at the duo, the awkwardness was practically palpable. Standing there staring at each other, the older man finally spoke.

"Who the hell are you two?"

The angel flinched for a split second before squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin. The demon beside him kept her arms folded, crooking her eyebrow. Another silence wafted over them, before Meg chuckled. Looking at the angel, the expression she gave him was one he was far too familiar with. The dark lustful gaze she held for him almost made him break, if it wasn't for the look of disdain from the oldest hunter.

"We were sent by a friend to help with an evil tree. Why do you ask?"

The older hunter seemed like he was about to throw a fit, when the girl with the red hair grabbed at Meg's arm. The wild look was still there as she stared, green eyes boring into brown. The one that smelled like corn chips whispered what could have been the girl's name, taking a step forward. The redhead continued to watch, muttering under her breath about something dark. A wicked soul as black as pitch, as restless as a stormy sea, pulled apart like a chew toy between two hounds. Blood pouring down a grinning mouth of jagged teeth. A blade slicing through tendons, individual threads of muscle snapping from bone.

Meg's eyes melted into black, hand still holding tight to the demon. She could hear the mutt give a low growl and the sting of a bow drawn back. She couldn't care less. The demon tipped her head like the angel. The death alone, wafting off this teenager, confused both of the beings.

"You're a wailing woman?" Castiel spoke softly, peeling the young woman's hand away from his lady love. "And so young into your power? Ms. Martin there is no need for fear, you have been born into a line of great wailing women. Centuries of banshee have lived before you and have lived well. Peace is what you will find, not the loss of your sanity." His voice was calm, like the gentle patter of rain on glass, a calm breeze through long leaves. Green eyes made their way to blue, slowly clearing as Castiel pressed two fingers on her forehead.

Her body relaxed, allowing her to take a deep breath for the first time that day. Her eyes gliding back to Meg's, still dark when the redhead stepped back to her group. When her eyes became brown once more, the hunters put their bows down, but kept them by their sides.

"You," the girl started. "You're like him. Black eyes and hell fire. But you were put back together, by rivers and the hands of Oblivion."

Meg smiled, unusually soft as she took in the young woman. "That is one of the kindest things anyone has said to me. Outside of Feathers making heart eyes at me, that was a very nice thing to say." She held out her hand, offering it to the girl.

"They call me Meg, demon of Hell. Tall, dark, and handsome here is Castiel, angel of the lord."

"Lydia Martin, banshee of Beacon Hills." Her own smile reflecting the demon's, taking the outstretched hand. "The hunters are Allison and Chris Argent. The werewolf is Scott McCall, and the scrawny human is Stiles Stilinski."

"Hey, I'm not scrawny, I'm lean."

The two girls chuckled as they began walking when Stiles shrieked. "DEMON?! ANGEL?! THE FUCK?!" Castiel stepped aside, allowing the human to chase after the girls before he turned back. He gave a waning smile, "I apologize for her abruptness. She has a special way with words."

Following the girls, Scott looked to the angel, eyes glowing red as he breathed in the smell of ozone. The fresh scent of an ocean breeze with a tinge of fire.

"You are curious." Castiel looked to Scott, the young wolf nodded, replying. "You're really an angel? Like wings? Halo? A harp?"

Castiel smirked, "No halo, no wings. Well, at least not in this plane. They are shielded in a pocket dimension, to keep the energy from killing and burning out the eyes of mortals. And no harp, I was never very good at using instruments or singing the hymns of my father."

Finally coming up to the Nemeton, the sight of Stiles waving manically to Lydia and Meg amused the angel, huntress and wolf. Castiel walked forward and nodded to Meg as she smirked at him for a split second. Placing his hand in the stump, he pushed his grace into the wood, allowing it to fight and beat back the dark power.

Chris squinted, watching the angel press his hand against tree stump. He shifted his gaze to the demon, who stepped back from the teenagers. She removed an old ritualistic knife from her jacket. Stile immediately stopped talking, watching with wide eyes as Meg dug her heel into the ground, then proceeded cut open her hand.

"Scuff holes around the tree for me, will ya Fido? Every five feet." Looking to Scott the wolf shuffled for a second before stepping in front of her and measuring. Castiel straightened up, clenching and unclenching his hand. Turning to Meg, he nodded. "You can begin the incantation."

When Scott finished, he stepped back with the others as Meg began to chant.

"Id munimentum adversus, pentacle pono Nemeton noctesque diesque." She squeezed her hand, letting blood fall into every divot.

"Et qui tactus non sit tantum eorum ter ardebit." At the last hole she stepped to the stump. Eyes consumed by darkness as she pushed her other pointer finger into the cut. Slowly she began to draw a pentacle.

"Nunc invocato sacro iure trium, hoc in aeternum testamentum meum binding. Quod Superius - Infra est: Beati esto!" Slamming her bloody hand down on the pentacle, light erupted from the divots and cracks in the Nemeton. There was a high pitched whine before the ground exploded, sending everyone backwards. Bodies slamming into the ground or trees.

Nobody moved, power humming like electrical currents over them.

Castiel was the first to pushed off of a tree as he rose, his grace wobbling inside of his vessel. The back of his head ached. He kept his eyes closed, for a moment before letting them lock with the lights of the divots. Each growing dim before vanishing completely. Turning to the humans, banshee, and werewolf, he offered his hands. Allison and Stiles took them, both stumbling for a second. Stiles turned to help Lydia stand, Scott and Chris already on their feet.

"Are you all alright?"

Everyone nodded, giving each other a once over. Meg let out a pained groan as she laid a dozen feet away from the stump. Her black eyes stare at the sky, the edges of her vision slowly being eaten away. Scott and Allison jogged to her, bending over to help her stand. She wobbled for a second, anchoring herself with the help of the teenagers.

"Well," she coughed out. "That was fun." And just like that she was out. Collapsing into the hunter and wolf. Castiel run up, quickly taking the unconscious demon from them. Looking down at the demon he sighed before turning to the others.

"You wouldn't know of a motel we could stay for the night?"


End file.
